meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meerkats Wiki:Featured Article Nominations/Decline 1
Mitch Whiskers (Decline/Check) Nominated by Mattkenn3. I find this article to be appealing in several ways. It gives good coverage about the meerkat's life and his dissappearence. I like how, in the article, it tells stories of certain occasions, such as Kinkajou's abandoning. What do you guys think? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I like it, but it goes from him being a pup, then disappearing and nothing about his adulthood. Phillies 22:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) We can add more. Lets do it. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I like it alot, too. It doesnt say a lot about when he was grown up. Lyone 13:17, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Mitch never became a dominant male, the article just mustly take about his puphood. This article is decline. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]17:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Mitch will recieve check status Asphodel Mob (Decline/Check) Nominated by Phillies. This page follow the Mob format and is long, for a page that we don't known much about. We don't really have all that much information about the group, for that reason, this article is decline from being featured. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]17:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Lola Zappa (Decline) Nominated by Dennyfeline. This page tells all about her life with accuracy. 1. I really like it, i tells you all about her life. Dennyfeline 20:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) 2.I'm on the fence about this one, Give me some time. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]21:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) 3. Just got a message saing from DJay123, most of the information is false. So this article will be decline from being featured or Check. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]01:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Jim Bob Young Ones (Decline) Nominated by Dennyfeline. I think this article looks great, it tells you his full history. # Jim bob , never did anything, he was just dominant male, most of the information is what he think he did as adult. I don't think it has what is takes to be featured, but I think it could be a Check article. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]21:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) # I think that he also played Hannibal in Meerkat Manor. The article looks big although he did not do anything special. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) #This article is decline from being a featured article or check article. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]18:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Risca Whiskers(Decline/Check) Nominated by Dennyfeline. # I think its great. We finally have information about the famous but elusive, Risca.Dennyfeline 20:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) # Not bad, I just going to do somethings to it and hopefully it be ready by after that. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]14:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # I love it! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # I wish we hd all of the events that happen when Risca was in the Gattaca , that would have made it featured, but we only have some infromation. But the article will become a check articles(the second best in Meerkat Wiki) Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]13:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) A Family Affair (Decline/Check) Nominated by [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk). # It is the best of all the Meerkat Manor's episodes. I believe that one episode should become featured. On the other hand, it is shown on the main page as a featured article. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) # The summary is nothing compared to Young Blodd,so it will become a check article. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]13:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) BuckBeak Gattaca (Decline) Nominated by Dennyfeline # I think this article looks good, the first known offspring of Wahine . Dennyfeline 12:52, January 1, 2010 (UTC), #I'm sorry but the article doesn't do much, half of it is about the Gattaca Mob being form, and the BuckBeak never did any thing, neer had pups, never stareted a group. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]13:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Mabili Drie Doring (Decline) Nominated by Dennyfeline # Wow, i really like this article of the famous, Mabili( she was mother to had 22 litters of pups, "dominant for 10 years"!!) Dennyfeline 19:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC)be but we only have a litt #If we had all the information then may be but we only have a little , so it weill be decline from Featured and check. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]13:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Igraine Avatar (Declined) Nominated by Phillies #This article has alot of information, it's long and has a lot of information. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]16:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) #I disagree. Jim Bob is much better than that. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) #I agree. Jim Bob had so much more history. And what did Igraine do that was so special? Dennyfeline 15:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) #I thought that for only having a little information that this was a good article. Igraine was in 5 mobs, was only dominant in one of them and was one of the four avatar sisters. but I out numbered two to one. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]21:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Cheetara Whiskers (Decline) Nominated by Dennyfeline #Looks nice. I know that Cheetara didn't do anything special but i think the article looks pretty. Dennyfeline 13:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) #This article isn't very long but, Cheetara was one of Flower's last daughters. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) #I agree the article is not that long. It needs a infobox and a picture. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]17:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) #The article is decline from both Featured and Check, it missed a few events, it's not that long, and nothing really happen to her, beside that she help form Baobab. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]12:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC)